Ring of charos
The Ring of charos is given after the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest by pick pocketing Dr. Fenkenstrain and required to complete the Garden of Tranquillity quest, and the Do No Evil quest. The ring of charos was once owned by a human named Charos, whose gift of speech allowed him to bend the wills of the weak-minded. He was aided by his magical ring. It seems that people who are powerful of mind, like Vampyres such as Malak (He says while wearing the ring: "Don't think that silly little ring of yours will fool me") or Drakan are not affected by the ring. The Wise Old Man has also been proven immune to the power of the activated ring of charos. If lost, pickpocket Dr. Fenkenstrain to get another. He is located in the top middle tower in the castle in the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. The player should note that after The Great Brain Robbery, he moves to the basement of the granary on Harmony Island. The ring cannot be reclaimed from a gravestone. The ring can be activated at the start of the Garden of Tranquillity quest, after completing the Wise Old Man's quiz on persuasion, becoming a Ring of charos (a). Once it's activated, it will stay activated even when lost. The ring can be imbued as a reward from the Mobilising armies activity to turn it into a ring of charos(a)(i), giving it defence stat bonuses. Bonuses Uses Transportation The Ring of charos (a) has the following uses for Transportation: * Free boat trips between the Karamja, Ardougne, and Port Sarim ports. * Free trips to the Piscatoris Fishing Colony (unnecessary after completion of Swan Song as travel becomes permanently free). * Reduced cost for Magic carpets to 100 gp, or 75 gp once a task is completed for Ali Morrisane. * Reduced Charter Ship costs (the prices are a half of the original price, or a quarter if Cabin Fever is completed). * Free boat rides from Mort'ton to the middle of Mort Myre. Quests It can also be used for the following during quests: * Used in The Great Brain Robbery (the unactivated version also works). * Get the recipe for Asgoldian ale for free during Recipe for Disaster and the ability to do the quest again. (dwarf subquest) * Can be used instead of a fish to bribe one of the penguins during Cold War. * Cheaper snake charming kit in Pollnivneach for The Feud. * Charm farmers to get various unique seeds for Garden of Tranquillity. * Get the Dirty laundry during While Guthix Sleeps. * Used on Ali Morrisane to obtain the original name of the Pharaoh Queen in Missing My Mummy. * Used to convince Ali Morrisane to tell you the location of some lost goods during Do No Evil. Other In addition, it can be used for the following: * Dwarven Ferryman's fee for taking gold to bank near the Arzinian Mines reduced from 20% of gold ores to 10% * Reduced Blast furnace cost (for those with less than 60 smithing) * Ability to convince Brundt the Chieftain to change your fremennik name * Ability to convince the Fossegrimen south-west of Rellekka into accepting bass in place of shark to charge your Enchanted lyre with 2 teleports * Used to access the werewolf agility training arena. (Note: The unactivated version will grant this as well.) * Sell grey wolf fur for 150 coins instead of 120 coins to Baraek in Varrock square. * 50% Luke will tell the story of how he lost half of his body * During the 2006 Christmas event when speaking to Shanty Claws, he will say something like: "Oh, I didn't think I'd see another werewolf here." * Get more information out of Movario and Darve. * The residents of Canifis will think you are a werewolf and will be nice to you. (Note: The unactivated version will grant this as well) * Choose the colour of your kitten from Gertrude. * Wizard Elriss will tell more about her research in the Runecrafting Guild (Note: Any colour of the FULL Runecrafting Guild uniform must also be worn). * Beefy Bill will bank your beef, cowhide, and flour for free. * Junior Cadet Bertol will inform you of his membership in H.A.M.. * Can be used for prosecution in Court Cases for people with lower than 65 attack. Also gives insight into jury members' backgrounds and motives on the jury selection screen. * The Wise Old Man will tell you more about his partyhat. nl:Ring of charos fi:Ring of charos Category:Items on reward scrolls Category:Free Retrieve